Bath Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Bath Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True form increases its health and attack rate. Cat Evolves into Sexy Bathtub Cat at level 10. Evolves into Luxury Bath Cat at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros *Deals triple damage to Red enemies. *High attack power. *Long ranged. *Low cost. Cons *Long attack animation. *Single target attacks. *Long cooldown. Strategy/Usage * Bath cat is functionally a cross between Swordsman Cat and King Dragon Cat. It deals nearly triple swordsman's damage. This comes at a hefty price of a very long cooldown and a long attack animation. Use this cat as support alongside your Dragons, or as a heavy offensive support unit for your stacks of swordsman cats on red-dominated stages. * Like Hacker Cat, it is also possible to keep Bath Cat protected behind endless meatshield waves and stack up many over time, dealing very high DPS after a while. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $500 *Chapter 2: $750 *Chapter 3: $1000 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30 = 4,285,850 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Knockback: Adds 23% chance to knockback, increases 3% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 165 NP) * Resist Weaken: Reduces weaken duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Resist Wave: Reduces wave damage by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) Appearance *Normal: A regular cat holding what appears to be a brush in a walking bathtub with a towel hanging on its edge. Attacks with a gun resembling the American pistol Beretta M9. *Evolved: Same as previously, but with slim legs sticking out of the tub and the shower head now spraying out water. Attacks with a gun resembling the civilian variant of the Czechoslovakia submachine gun Škorpion vz. 61, the CZ-91S. The towel also has a different design. *True Form: The tub is now golden, with red roses wrapping around the shower's neck, and a tray holding more roses and what appears to be a bottle and a glass of wine. The towel is much bigger, and is entirely red. The cat, now with red nail polish on its toes and scrubbing with a golden brush, pulls out what appears to be a golden AK-47 to attack. Gallery Bath Cat Attack Animation.gif|Bath Cat's attack animation. Beautiful Bathtub Cat Attack Animation.gif|Sexy Bathtub Cat's attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/041.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%d0%a5%b9%a4%bf%a4%d6 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Apple Cat | Salon Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Resist Wave Cats Category:Resist Weaken Cats